


Gradual

by littlecloud



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Roommates, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/pseuds/littlecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is graduating college, and Bass is a proud roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizzi1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzi1213/gifts).



Bass planted a bouquet of roses into Charlie’s hands, forcing himself to keep his eyes diverted to the concrete so any proud tears could go unnoticed. “It’s about time you got out of college, kid,” he murmured.   
  
She looked more mature already – the apples of her cheeks glowing in such a way that veiled their continuing roundness and stiletto heels shaping her legs much more than any pair of blue jeans did. And the diploma. It stayed perched under her armpit like a weapon pulsing to be drawn.   
  
Of course, she deserved it; for years, Bass had watched her work tirelessly, rubbed her temples through stress-induced headaches, and wiped her tears away when a test grade was disappointing. There were also the mornings in which he woke her up with his mouth, disguised as warm pillows circling up and down her thighs. When Miles suggested that Charlie become a roommate of Bass’, who owned an apartment a short walk away from her university, they doubted that he also meant bedmates. But despite what her mother would say, not that Charlie would even want to hear it, Bass knew he was a good influence – much better than restless college boys.   
  
“Thank you, Bass.” Charlie gave him a toothy smile. Tilted her head down in her cute, relieved, verging on too-happy way.   
  
“Miles, uh,” he touched the back of his palm awkwardly to his face, “got you a vase. We figured we would work together on the graduation present. Also because he realizes that I don’t have anything you could keep flowers in at the house. Also, also, because we’re pretty sure your mother will be giving you cash so you can get the hell away from me.”   
  
They laughed. She probably would.   
  
“Hopefully, that can wait until I get a job.”   
  
Her giggle faded into a sigh, and Bass picked up on a characteristic sense of professional uneasiness she had developed. “You know you are always welcome to live with me, as long as you like,” he reminded. Using two of his fingers he dipped under her chin, he lifted her face to look at him. If they were not still in public, the desert of a convention center parking lot, he would have tried to kiss her. She separated her lips, silently letting him know she wanted it, too.  
  
Less serious again, Bass added, “I can’t believe this. You are so official now. Should I start calling you Charlotte again? Or Ms. Matheson?”  
  
“Shut up. Charlotte reminds me of being a little kid.” She hit his shoulder good-naturedly, then softened her voice. “At least you seem less creepy for screwing your best friend’s college-age niece now.”   
  
“Does that mean you’re still planning to sleep with little old me? Even though I didn’t go to a fancy college like you?”   
  
Before answering, Charlie climbed into the passenger seat of his car – a red, vintage sports model of some sort, that he was practically his baby. Once their doors were safely shut, and the red blooms were situated warmly between her thighs, she traced the outline of his pants’ zipper.   
  
Her tongue drew figure eights across his jaw. “Take me home, and we’ll see.”


End file.
